


Whispers

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Series: Zevran/Ace!FWarden Shorts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, F/M, No Spoilers, ace!warden, lovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Zevren/Ace!Warden one shot. I thought it would be interesting to see how it would go with a very sexualised character and an asexual warden and I've come to love it.</p><p>No spoilers in this fic.</p><p>Enjoy ^_^.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

It was an unlikely match. Zevran was always seen as the overly sexually active type. Whether the Warden she was seen as the complete opposite. Yet they worked together as if it was meant to be.

They would whisper secrets to each other, about their pasts, about their current thoughts, about their future. Sometimes the Warden would blush in response to Zevran's words. Soft and loving. And she would reply in kind and make him smile beyond anything. They were truly happy.

Nothing could tear apart their love for each other. You would hear them giggle in their tent. He would kiss her hand and tell her she was the most beautiful right at this moment. Which seemed to be every moment of everyday. He was so in love with her. He would never leave her side.

He would just put her petite body up on his shoulders, giving her the perfect shot as he danced around the battlefield. She was just as nimble as he was. Maybe more. They practised together and she would win most times during their little spars but he could never lose with out winning the last round. It made her laugh after her few consecutive wins that he would want to continue everytime.

He would smile at her slyly, she would roll her eyes and get prepared. He would cheat and give her an unsuspecting kiss upon her lips. Soft and loving. She would lose her thoughts and he'd get her into that vulnerable position so he would at least win once.

  
Even when he thought she had enough of him. She would surprise him with a visit to his tent and he would gladly accept the company. They would lay together and again whisper everything that worries their minds. Their issues, from both past and present. Their worries about the up coming mission, what will happen to them after it all, he decides to follow her wherever she goes. And he knows she has plans for the end. She mentioned more than once about finding something to stop the calling. He hopes she will. He can't imagine a life with out her.

He never thought he would find someone like her, especially like her. So hooked on someone who he didn't just desire the closeness of sex but the closeness of emotion and that's what she craved. She didn't want the physical closeness, it wasn't her agenda. She wanted something so much more and he was willing to provide it. Anything she wanted it was hers and she knew it.

They planned to live their lives through each other, it was the dream. And hopefully the reality.


End file.
